


moonlit metro

by Botato



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botato/pseuds/Botato
Summary: hakyeon was okay. he is okay, he is gonna be okay, moving out won't change anything.





	moonlit metro

**Author's Note:**

> for [alice](https://twitter.com/jaehwannied)

It was quiet.

Way too quiet.

It has always been his dream to be independent, to have a flat under his name, a place that belongs to him and him. This is his life now, his home, his sanctuary.

And even though Hakyeon’s name is signed there on the contract, it doesn’t feel right, his body and mind yelling at him to run away, it just felt wrong. No singing can be heard, no snores, no faint footsteps walking towards his food stash, he was all alone, standing frozen in the middle of the empty kitchen.

It has been a month; he should be used to this at this point. He is happy, he is free to do whatever he wants, this is his place. But living years with the same people and suddenly not having them around you anymore takes long to get over.

Hakyeon got used to all their dumb antics, the loud laughs that boomed through the paper-thin walls, the weird sounds Hongbin makes when someone on his team messes up, those times when Taekwoon will admit defeat and finally come into his arms, laying together on the warm sofa as the others went on with their daily life.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and whipped it out hurriedly only to sigh in disappointment, it was only the members talking to each other, something about shoes and feeling hungry, he lost track.

There is no lie in saying he was expecting a certain message from a certain someone. The last time he and Taekwoon talked to each other could be almost a week ago, asking him if he can send an item over and getting no response back but Sanghyuk delivered it to him this morning and Jaehwan tagging along while holding a large box, groaning at each step he walks.

And he had fun with them today; they managed to set up the new vacuum Jaehwan brought them - ended up in a mess if he was to judge. It took them hours till they figured out how to charge the vacuum itself, Jaehwan giving up right from the beginning, opening the cute chocolates he made himself.

“We’re like the three musketeers," Jaehwan grumbled, stuffing the weirdly drawn chocolates in his mouth, "but dysfunctional,” eliciting a laugh out of the two who were still on the ground, reading the manual and staring at the machine as if it will function by itself.

He had fun, he really did. But it didn’t feel enough at all. Hakyeon understands the endless schedules that Taekwoon has, he shouldn’t be acting this petty, but it still hurt.

Wonshik managed to congratulate him, posting their conversation on Twitter for all those fans to see, Hongbin apologized right away for not making it this time and promised to visit at some point and he knows Taekwoon has some free time to at least send an insult or something.

No, he shouldn’t think like that.

Taekwoon wouldn’t do such a thing.

Taekwoon isn’t that petty. Yes, he seemed almost annoyed when Hakyeon decided to throw the news of him moving out and didn’t bother replying to the group when Hakyeon sent the photos of his newly empty room.

But he knew Taekwoon, if he hated him, he would have said it right to his face.

It’s going to be okay, he told himself.

He’s just busy.

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet evening.

The only thing Hakyeon could do at this point is to distract himself and what is better than laying on the sofa all day, his phone on his lap and maybe his favorite strawberry ice cream in his hands, ready to be devoured as he scrolled through videos on youtube.

He was too tired to think anymore and just wanted his deserved rest, life drama aside, moving out took too much energy out of him.

And he would have fully relaxed, his legs propped up at the leather arm, earbuds shoved in and some random documentary from the recommended videos playing. It was the perfect scenario, peace, and quiet, the sole sound that can be heard was the hum of the air conditioner and Hakyeon exhaled, comfortably settled in his small blanket cocoon.

All was good, just to realize ten seconds into the video that he had forgotten to bring a spoon.

Hakyeon should have stayed there and moped, he should’ve given up and try to manage with what he has but he really wanted that ice cream.

With a sigh, he got up, shuffling into the kitchen and silently reveled in the silence that surrounded him. It was weird being alone but God, he appreciated the moments like these. It almost felt like the world belonged to him, even with that longing for those familiar noises.

Moving out doesn’t mean anything changed, they are still VIXX no matter what.

“Nothing changed at all,” Hakyeon murmured to himself, ruffling his hair a bit as he walked to the sink, grabbing a small spoon.

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard a loud thud, jumping in fear and dropping the spoon in his hand, staring back towards the door handle, wondering if his ear heard right.

A minute went by and he heard nothing. This was his cue, this was probably when he should have put his earbuds back in and walked back to his warm sofa and acted as if the noise never happened, but of course, he didn’t do that.

He didn’t want to go to sleep knowing some idiot would keep ramming themselves on a door like that.

Instead, he walked towards the door, holding his spoon as a weapon, knuckles clutched tightly around the cold metal as he walked towards the door through the dark hallway, taking gentle steps in case the person outside can hear him.

Another minute went by and there was still no sound again. Maybe it was a mistake or some child ran into his door or something, he should start introducing himself to his neighbors.

Just as he turned back to his sofa, he heard a sound again, not a thud this time.

“Ding dong.”

Hakyeon shook his head, confused. Did this person out there just imitate a bell?

He should have checked the camera to see who’s out there instead of wasting his time standing just a door away from a potential killer but something kept pulling him, possibly curiousity to the source of the sound. In his mind he concluded, if he wants them to stop, he should face them himself.

However, reaching the door, Hakyeon found himself hesitating, cursing himself for his dumb choice of a weapon.

What kind of idiot can defend himself with a spoon?

“Ding dong.”

His hands were on the lock, about to unlock the door before he heard a sigh on the other side, followed by another thud that sounded more like someone was kicking his door rather than using his body.

“Ding dong.”

“What?”

“Ding ding dong.”

“Who is it?” He spoke, amused at the person’s commitment to his act.

“Ding dong ding dong, Hakyeon open the door.”

Wait.

That voice.

“Come on Hakyeon, its heavy, open the door, ding dong.”

Not believing his ears, he didn't hesitate this time, unlocking the door at such speed, opening to the sight of Taekwoon carrying two large bags on each hand, his face peeking from the side, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

He moved aside to make space for the unexpected guest, who walked side to side, complaining at how much he stood out there but Hakyeon watched him, hearing nothing as his thoughts raced in his head.

Taekwoon is here, he is here and complaining as if nothing happened.

Hakyeon ran right towards the younger, grabbing him into a tight hug, settling his head right at the crook of his neck, feeling a lump rise up his throat as he took in the scent that he missed so much.

“I missed you.” It was muffled and Hakyeon wasn’t sure Taekwoon actually heard him but the arms around his waist tightening said enough and he found himself relaxing for the first time this month.

“I’m sorry I took so long,” Taekwoon simply replied, bringing Hakyeon closer to him.

At that moment, Hakyeon realized. The entire world can give him all the treasure it owns but nothing can be as worth as standing here in the dark hallway, surrounded by the warm embrace that he ever so missed.

He hated being the first one to rip away but he wanted to spend all the time he has with Taekwoon, looking up to meet the latter’s eyes.

“Let’s see what you got, hmm?” Hakyeon smiled, lacing their fingers together as they walked towards the long-discarded bags on the ground, waiting for someone to rip them open.

* * *

Turns out the bags did actually carry a lot.

Taekwoon bought a lot, if he had to say so. A set of ceramic mugs, a pair of shoes that he remembers mentioning how much he wants it, some cute frame that had a picture of the two of them when they went to Europe earlier this year and many other items to hang around the house but the main part of the gift, the matching fluffy sweaters.

It was a black and white striped sweater that was obviously over-sized, showing off his collarbones and sleeves that completely ate his hands away, leaving him with nothing but fluffy looking sweater paws.

If someone like Taekwoon wore this, it would look normal on him. But on Hakyeon...

“I can’t wear this.” Hakyeon hid his face, laughing and cringing from the reflection. “I look ridiculous.”

  
  
“I mean,” Taekwoon said. “I’m not complaining if you take it off, but I don’t think it’s sane to walk out in the nude with this weather.”

  
  
The older snorted, aimed a swat, laughing harder.

  
  
Taekwoon caught his wrist just on time, dragging Hakyeon close with a grin. “But,” dropping a chaste kiss on his lips. “For what it’s worth, I think you look lovely.”

  
  
“And I love you dearly for that, but with that comment, its confirmed that you, my love, have a terrible taste in fashion.”

  
  
“Maybe we should just skip going out for food,” Taekwoon complained, resorting to falling onto Hakyeon’s large bed, landing with a soft thud.

“What if I were to tell you that instead of going out, we order takeout and those fancy cupcakes you saw on Twitter last week, the ones you were talking about on the group?”

Hakyeon glanced back at Taekwoon who was silent for a while, long limbs stretched from side to side.

  
  
“I would say that as long as there was lots of couch-cuddling, kisses, and movies involved, I just might consider you an actual genius.” The older laughed at the response, jumping right on top of the unsuspecting younger.

A loud whine can be heard from under, the younger struggling to break free from his firm grip. Whines went ignored as Hakyeon found his fingers at his ribs, drawing out loud laughs from the younger as he continued to break free.

Just as the older got tired, Taekwoon took the opportunity to pull Hakyeon close to his chest, shaking in laughter at their foolery, foreheads touching each other as they settled down.

No words were needed, this was enough.

However, not even moments pass and Taekwoon’s soft voice breaks the silence, catching Hakyeon’s attention.

“I take it back,” Taekwoon suddenly spoke, gently pushing Hakyeon off who only looked up puzzled. “We’ll order takeout later, I missed you so much you don’t even know.”

It had taken time before Hakyeon’s brain could process those words and he found himself unconsciously grinning, a smile plastered from ear to ear.

Just as he wanted to say something back, the younger crawled on top of him, leaning down to meet his lips as hands traveled below, reaching the hem of the sweater, long fingers caressing the warm skin of his stomach.

The older let out a whimper, jumping at the intial coldness of the eager fingers. There was no use in stopping Taekwoon now who was peppering soft kisses down his neck, biting every now and then as his fingers caressed his waist, squeezing it ever so gently.

Hakyeon brought his fingers to the younger’s head, gliding his fingers through the soft black hair, catching the latter’s attention who stopped kissing and looked up, resting his chin right on the former’s chest.

His eyes met Taekwoon’s desperate ones, and it became a staring game, none of them wanting to give up before the younger suddenly turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but the sudden rosiness of his cheeks gave him away.

Hakyeon was having none of that, grabbing the back of his head and turning his head back towards him, admiring what he has done.

“Who said you can stop?” and Hakyeon finds pleasure in the embarrassed gasp Taekwoon lets out, humming contently while pulling his head backward, exposing the smooth skin of his neck, waiting to be kissed.

With one last lick of his lips, the older loosened his grip, never taking his eyes off the younger who was staring at his lips, eyes full of lust.

“Kiss me”

And who was Taekwoon to deny him?

* * *

2am hit - perhaps even later - and Hakyeon swore he can hear a sound coming from his door again, groaning.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up, grabbing the phone that was placed on the bedside table, full of notifications that he should check but it was too late, who wants to do that.

It was probably a mistake this time, looking back at Taekwoon who was sleeping, undisturbed by the sudden noise.

He should just go back to sleep and completely ignore it this time-

Another series of frantic knocking ensues, and Hakyeon slams his hands on the bed, scaring Taekwoon awake as the older annoyingly stands up to grab his clothes that were discarded on the ground, almost stomping towards the front door.

In his rage, he didn’t check the camera once again and just kept walking to the door, opening the door with such a force that he wouldn’t be surprised if the hinges broke off.

Four familiar faces stood at his doorstep, all looking at him with different degrees of glee on their faces. Wonshik was carrying a bag, something that looked like wine bottles while Hongbin and Sanghyuk stood there in the back, holding some kind of board game and a simply wrapped box.

“I’ve summoned them all this time,” Jaehwan cheerfully greeted, holding bags of Chinese takeout, swinging the bags as if to point at them.

As if this wasn’t the middle of the night, the four intruders let themselves instead, walking towards Hakyeon’s bedroom, conversations bouncing between the walls of the hallway before the oldest felt arms hug him from behind, turning around to see Wonshik resting his chin on his shoulder as they followed them.

“Let me guess, you fell asleep and didn’t check the group, didn’t you”

“Ah, no I didn’t-”

“Oh my god, Taekwoon hyung is naked, you guys already fucked in here.”

Wonshik burst out laughing at Jaehwan’s comment, unwinding his arms to join the commotion. Sanghyuk let out a loud sigh before walking towards the source of noise and slapping the back of his head, causing Jaehwan to let out an exaggerated whine.

“Don’t judge us, you’re the intruders here.”

“Wow, Hakyeon hyung, favoritism much?” Jaehwan pouted, still rubbing the back of his head.

“Shut up losers, I’m his boyfriend, he’s supposed to love me more,” Taekwoon pouted, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s forearm and pulling him back to bed. “And I have underwear on, I’m not fully naked.”

“Doesn’t help, you’re still naked.”

“Shut up Hongbin.”

Hakyeon sat on the bed, listening to the chaos unfold as he started to slowly take out the food from the bags, laying it out on box of the board game, the others forming a little circle around the food.

The familiar bickering, the whines, and cries, he missed them all.

“As long as we’re alive, you two are never on your own.”

“I’m glad you guys are alive then.” Hakyeon smiled at the whines and complaints from the youngers before diving into his food, his little family around him once again.

It was okay now.

And it will always be okay with them.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ALICE I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH ♡♡
> 
> i can't write happy stuff but i tried to make it as soft as possible so yes (unbeta'ed so apologies)
> 
> this is obviously based on hakyeon moving out of the dorms but with a hesa-twist 
> 
> thank you for reading dont forget to leave kudos, comments if you liked this uwu 
> 
> twitter: @navyshiningoId


End file.
